


If You Give A Kwami Food

by miraculouslulubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Cheese, Cookies, Gen, Parody, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Loves Cookies (Miraculous Ladybug), Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslulubug/pseuds/miraculouslulubug
Summary: What happens when you give a kwami their favorite food? It depends on the kwami. Parody of "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	If You Give A Kwami Food

**Author's Note:**

> I have a FF.net account and haven't posted there in a while. I figured I post the first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic I wrote onto here. This centers around our kwamis of creation and destruction: Tikki and Plagg! This parody was inspired by none other than the classic children's book "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie." Enjoy and have a meowvelous week!
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belongs to Thomas Astruc and produced by Zag and Method Animafion, etc.
> 
> Spots on/Claws out so you can pawounce to enjoy the story.

If you give Tikki a cookie, she's probably going to ask you to not focus on Adrien. As she eats, she will walk you though your dilemma. When she finishes the cookie, she will tell you there are other things that need to get done.

Then she will mention that there is an akuma to defeat. When she does, she _may_ be concerned or serious. So transform and purify the akuma.

When Plagg's done eating camembert, he'll want _more_ stinky cheese. He'll start complaining. He won't stop sharing his love of cheese whenever it's just you around. He may end up teasing you about Ladybug (or Marinette) for you to buy that cheese!

After buying more camembert, he'll probably crawl into your pocket and take a nap. You will have to carry a wheel of cheese to be ready to transform. He'll remain quiet as long as he's not disturbed. He'll probably complain _again_ that he ran out of cheese when he wakes up. So you'll transform when an akuma arrives to stop the akuma (and see your Bugaboo).

When you're done defeating the akuma, Tikki and Plagg will remind you of your friends. She'll (try to) help you with your designs. When the design is finished, she'll be excited to see the final product. Then she'll want to help you make the real thing. Which means a little mess. She'll be giggling from the fun she's having. When you are done, she'll say how proud she is of you.

Looking through your cabinet, Plagg will remind you that he's hungry. So... he'll ask for a wheel of camembert.

And chances are if he asks you for a wheel of camembert, he's going to share his love of it.


End file.
